Mi sol
by MoonChild.5986
Summary: Porque después de la tormenta, sale un hermoso sol… Mi sol… UA.


Okay! Pues este es el primer fic que me animo a subir a Fanfiction… Well~ Ultimamente estoy cambiando mucho personalidades. Les dejo este Universo Alterno… Espero les guste ^^

_A lo largo de mi vida siempre me eh sentido sola…_

Mis pies se movían de manera automática por aquel largo pasillo algunos cuadros terroríficos podían observar a mi alrededor colgado a las paredes, caminaba con mi cabeza gacha tratando de no verlos.

- ¡Hinata, mocosa apurate! – Me demandaba mi madre, mientras que yo apresuraba el paso por terminar aquel pasillo interminable, tan solo contaba con 6 años pero sabía muy bien que si no le llevaba lo que quería… Podría terminar con alguna herida.

- Ma-madre… Aquí esta su sake… - Comente con mi mirada gacha extendiéndoselo, mi madre era una alcohólica y mi padre un famoso doctor, estos se separaron hace poco dejando solo como su progenitora a mi persona.

- ¡Ya te habías tardado mocosa! – Me grito arrebatando de mis pequeñas manos aquella botella la cual era su perdición - Si tu padre no se hubiera separado de mí, no llevara esta vida tan miserable que llevo y con una carga para mi sola como lo eres tu – Escupió aquellas frías palabras mientras como sentía se abría un pequeño hueco en el corazón.

_Pues porque así era como lo sentía._

-¡Feliz decimo quinto cumpleaños Hinata-chan! – Exclamo entusiasmada Sakura Haruno.

- Si Hinata-chan… Feliz cumpleaños. – Comento Ino, y le sonreí de forma algo falsa…

Llegue a mi casa, y subí rápido las escaleras no quería encontrarme con mi madre, para que me gritara… Ya no era la misma niña de hace unos años… No confiaba ya en nadie… Mi madre seguía tratándome igual que siempre con maltratos, tanto físicos, como psicológicos… Y yo ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir sufriendo eso.

- La odio – Comente frustrada, no podía creer que ni siquiera me allá dado las felicitaciones ese día… El día de mí decimo quinto cumpleaños…

- Hinata-chan! Espera! – Venia corriendo hacia mi una rubia la cual era una de las pocas consideraba mi amiga – Naruto-kun… Te mando esto – Dijo extendiéndome una nota.

_**Hinata-chan… Antes que nada se que esta no es la mejor forma de decirlo y podras creer soy un cobarde… Pero… Debo decirte que hace mucho que me gustas… Se que no es lo ideal mandarte esta nota con Ino-chan pero, moriría de vergüenza en decírtelo en persona… **_

_**Te amo Hinata Hyuga.**_

_**Att: Naruto Uzumaki**_

Sentí como mis mejillas se teñían un leve color carmín, mi respiración se acelero, y sin saberlo inconscientemente estaba… ¿Sonriendo?.

_Pero luego descubrí, que no todo es así…_

- I-ino-chan… Le gusto… - Le dije entregándole la nota para que la leyera… No sabia el por que pero saber eso me hacia feliz… Naruto, era un chico único… Su personalidad tímida, totalmente diferente a la mía era tan perfecto… Y sin saberlo, sentía el mismo sentimiento hasta el chico que me hizo soltar un leve suspiro de amor y alegría….

- ¿Te gusta? – Me saco de mis enseoñaciones Ino, y solo la mire cabizbaja sonrojada… ¿Pero por que estoy así de nerviosa?... Me cuestinaba mis pensamientos, mientras pensaba lo que respondería…

- Creo que si… - Comente y levante mi mirada decidida – Debo hablar con el – Dije mientras me disponía a buscarlo con algo de prisa con una sonrisa verdadera… La cual no había tenido en mi rostro hace ya varios años de mi vida - ¡Naruto-kun! – Grite al verlo sentado en una banca del jardín del que era el colegio en el cual estudiábamos…

- Hi-hinata-chan… -Comento con su común nerviosismo y salió de su grupo de amigos, me miro y cabizbaja dijo- Por lo visto ya leiste la nota… Qui-quiero hablar contigo…-

Asenti y nos alejamos un poco… Estaba nerviosa no sabia la razón… Pero de cierta manera estaba feliz…

- Hinata-chan… Como leiste… Te amo… Y mucho – Comento el rubio y mis mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente, viendo como el estaba como un tomate.

- Y-yo… Yocreo también te amo… Naruto-kun… - Comente cabizbaja mordiéndome mi labio inferior.

- Hinata-chan… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Dijo tomandome de mi mento, levantando mi mirada, mis palidos ojos brillaron y le sonreí de manera algo timida.

- Me encantaría ser tu novia… - Comente y sellamos en momento uniendo nuestros labios… En mi primer beso

- Te amo – Dijo entre en pequeño beso y una inconsciente lagrima corrió por mi mejilla.

- Y yo a ti-…

_Porque después de la tormenta, sale un hermoso sol… Mi sol…_


End file.
